legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Android 18
Android 18 (人造人間１８号, Jinzōningen Jū Hachi-Gō), Lazuli (ラズリ, Razuri) when she was an ordinary human, is the twin sister of Android 17 and Dr. Gero's eighteenth android creation, designed to serve Gero's vendetta against Goku. While her interests do not initially deviate from this expectation, 18's curiosity to activate Android 16, in spite of Gero's orders not to do so, leads Android 17 to take it upon himself to murder Gero. Eventually, Android 18 became an ally of the Z Fighters, as well as the wife of Krillin and the mother of their daughter Marron. She has been voiced by Meredith McCoy and Colleen Clinkenbeard. P Team/B Team storyline Getting bored, she decided to travel the Multi-Universe and then she found out that Dr. Gero and some of his androids are still around, so she's decided to find them and destroy them. Along the way, she finds Scorpion and his allies under attack, so 18 saves them and then joins them. She later helped the P Team in the fight with Galactus, during which she finally killed Dr Gero. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny 18 joins her team, M.O.D.A.B, the B Team, and the P team in this adventure to fight Discord. She also helps her friends against the Maverick Sigma. She first shows up during Sektor's attack on the Scorpion Squad which was stopped by Crypto. She does what she can to help the squad and her friends. She and the squad later meet Jack Noir and he and 18 fought. She beat Jack Noir easy but he hit with Roboenza, making her go beserk. 18 nearly kills her friends but Hiscord, Cassandra, and Lizbeth's efforts remedy that. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Wrath of the God of War Rises Meister of War Future Warfare Friends: Krillin, Android 17, Android 16, Scorpion, Cassandra, Crypto, Raz, RJ, Delta Squad, The P Team, Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Boomer, Brick, Butch, Nina, Edd, Nibbler, Hans, Noob, Luigi, Meowth, Ice King, Megaman X, Hiscord, The V Crusaders, The Bodyguard Unit, The Striker Force, The Omega League, Enemies: Dr Gero, Cell, Galactus, Discord, Dystopia League, Sigma, The Sigma Organzation, The Robotic Empire, Phobos League New Team Ironhide/Mervamon and Ponydramon Android 18 is a member of Team Ironhide. Gallery Android18DefeatsVegeta.png Android18SemiPerfectCellSaga.png Android 18, while living at Kame House with Krillin and Marron.png KrillinMarronAndroid18WMAT.png Android 18 prepares a Destructo Disc.png Android 18 And Krillin in bio broly.jpg 18Super.png Super17saga15b.jpg 1827.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Dragon Ball Universe Category:Cyborgs Category:Action Heroines Category:Blondes Category:Sexy characters Category:Husband and Wife Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Amazons Category:Sibling Category:Martial Artists Category:Partial Human Category:Flyers Category:Ki Users Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Robosexuals Category:Gloved Characters Category:The Scorpion Squad Category:Characters that debuted in The War of Destruction Category:The Membrane Elite Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:M.O.D.A.B Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Partner Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters of The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Main Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Characters that were promoted to Main Characters Category:Major Characters in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organzation Category:Enemies of The Robotic Empire Category:Enemies of Prince Phobos's League Category:Enemies of Sith Stalker's Alliance Category:Enemies of The League of Deathfecta Category:Enemies of The Legion of Darkness Category:Enemies of James Morality's alliance Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The V Crusaders's allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:Major Characters of The God of War Saga Category:Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Returning Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Heroes in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Returning Heroes in The Wrath of God War Rises Category:Members of Team Ironhide Category:Character in Legends of the Muti-Universe (FrederikPrime17's story) Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Characters favorite by daveg502 Category:Full-Metal Resistences Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Characters in The Tyranny of King Death Category:Characters liked by DestroyerSybjugator90 Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon